


Не та девушка

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, F/F, Hint of SwanQueen, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: "Мы с ней - мартини и водка, которые можно взболтать, но не стоит смешивать." POV Рони. Хейтманс.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Kudos: 6





	Не та девушка

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонения от канона, потому что происходит как бы до сцены, где Рони смотрит на документы по усыновлению, тогда как Дризелла на самом деле приходит к ней уже позже. А может, это как раз другая сцена, как будто бы Дризелла приходила дважды.  
> Шестая серия оказалась бомбической во многих отношениях, но написала я только вот про это...

Айви заходит в бар, пока я размышляю над словами Люси. Движется неслышно прямо к стойке — ни стука каблуков, ни позвякивания браслетов. Я вижу ее, ясно вижу, но игнорирую, делаю вид, что ничего не замечаю. Хочу остаться в своих мыслях чуточку дольше. Мне кажется, я вдруг на миг что-то нащупала в глубинах памяти. Нечто важное. Нечто…  
— Привет.  
Я вскидываю голову. Ушло, развеялось… Какое-то воспоминание ускользнуло прямо из-под пальцев. Разжимаю воображаемый кулак, а в нем — пустота.  
— Ты пришла с просьбой или предложением?  
Айви сладко улыбается. Ее милая внешность обманчива, тут и гадать не надо. Я подсознательно жду удара, готовая парировать, но Айви медлит, и я невольно снова возвращаюсь мыслями к словам Люси.  
«Это было лучшим, что случилось в ее жизни!» — сказала девочка о Злой Королеве. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, что было лучшим в моей жизни… День, когда я стала владелицей бара? Пожалуй. В любом случае, ничего более конкретного мне в голову не приходит. Я многое помню только обрывками. И каждое воспоминание — с привкусом пепла.  
— Ну так что?  
Айви молчит и буравит меня взглядом. Нет, не то слово. Не буравит, ласкает. Словно знает обо мне что-то, о чем я сама и не подозреваю.  
Ощущение от этого взгляда двоякое. Мне и лестно, и неловко.  
Я знаю, как выгляжу, и не удивляюсь, что Айви смотрит на меня именно так. Без ложной скромности, я — женщина привлекательная, хотя и не собираюсь гордиться этим. Я из тех, о ком говорят «зрелая», начиная комплимент, и сравнивают с вином или коньяком. А для меня и не нужно лучшей похвалы, раз уж речь заходит об алкоголе.  
— Может быть, я пришла сюда, чтобы сделать тебе больно. Очень-очень больно.  
— Обычно такие обещания остаются просто словами, как подсказывает мой опыт.  
— Мои не останутся. Но прежде, чем я это сделаю… я хотела бы сделать что-то еще.  
Она шипит и зло щурит глаза, но каждое ее слово звучит как приглашение. Я не в первый раз флиртую с женщиной, которая готова ругаться до, во время и после секса, но потом раз за разом возвращаться ко мне. Это уже было когда-то — только я забыла, когда и с кем. Может быть, я все-таки перебарщиваю с выпивкой, согласна.  
Все заканчивается на острой высокой ноте, когда уйти — значит струсить, а остаться и поддаться своим желаниям — проявить слабость. В этой игре не выиграть. Но я предпочитаю тот вариант, когда я не просто терплю поражение, но терплю поражение и с кем-то целуюсь.  
На сей раз это Айви.

Мне и самой кажется, словно не все между мной и нею так просто. Смутно, как если бы я принимала сон за реальность, но что-то мне подсказывает, что достаточно провести рукой по щеке Айви, и она растает. Однако, если я сейчас перегнусь через стойку и сделаю это, подобный жест покажется неуместным — и ничего больше. Может быть, станет только хуже.  
— Хотела бы я иметь… — Пухлые губы Айви смыкаются на миг в таком движении, словно она готова оборвать себя на полуслове. Но она продолжает. — Такую, как ты.  
— Мать? — Переспрашиваю я. Мне действительно кажется, что Айви проглотила одно-два слова, недосказала. — Сестру? Подругу?  
Она мотает головой, улыбаясь — и место злюки заступает мученица. Не радость отражается у Айви на лице, а — явно, ясно, безошибочно угадываемая горькая тоска, которую она пытается не показать мне. Но я все равно вижу.  
— Такую, как ты.  
Прежде у меня в подсобке стояла раскладушка — для тех дней, когда на меня находила блажь остаться на ночь в баре. Потом я заменила ее на кровать, понимая подсознательно, что сделала это исключительно для таких вот случаев.

Она не делает мне больно, скорее уж я — ей.  
Талия у Айви такая тонкая, что кажется, она переломится, если я обниму ее крепче. Я не сдерживаюсь. Кто-то когда-то умудрялся случайно оставлять на мне синяки в пылу страсти, так что я вскоре запомнила — это круто. И самое крутое в таких отметинах, что ты еще несколько дней можешь находить их на себе и вспоминать, как все случилось.  
Вспоминать…  
Каждый раз, когда я хоть на секунду отрываюсь от Айви, она моргает часто-часто, и смотрит влево-вверх, словно наполовину не здесь, не со мной. Если б не жадные руки и напряженные губы, я бы подумала, что ей не нравится. Если б не распахнутые глаза с огромными зрачками, я бы решила, что она воображает на моем месте кого-то другого. Впрочем, насчет последнего я действительно не слишком уверена…  
— Я ведь не первая у тебя? — Спрашивает Айви, когда мы отлипаем друг от друга и она обессиленно откидывается на простыни. От укладки ее не осталось и следа, волосы забавно топорщатся. — Не отвечай. Сама догадываюсь.  
Я и не собиралась. Качаю головой, встаю — не одеваюсь, в подсобке тепло, а стесняться мне нечего. Достаю из личных запасов два бокала, бутылку, вторую, третью. Принимаюсь смешивать коктейль. Делаю вид, что слишком занята, чтобы разговаривать, хотя на самом деле могла бы в эту минуту читать наизусть «Моей душе покоя нет». Да что там стихи, этот коктейль я могла бы готовить с закрытыми глазами!  
— Надеюсь, ты не решила, что я передумала? — говорит Айви, когда я возвращаюсь к постели. — Напротив, теперь я еще больше хочу сделать тебе больно.  
Честно признаться, мне наплевать. Я занята мыслями о том, что в еще одной женщине я искала что-то особенное… Нет, изюминку можно найти в любой, только смотри в оба. Но я ищу нечто конкретное. Только не могу вспомнить, что именно. И мне все кажется, что как только я его коснусь, тотчас вспомню.  
Но в Айви этого точно нет, хотя она, бесспорно, хороша. Мы с ней — мартини и водка, которые можно взболтать, но не стоит смешивать.  
— Я снова попыталась заслужить немного любви и снова оказалась не той. Не та девочка, не та женщина. — Она отворачивается к стене. — Но мне нравится… нет, правда. Нравится у тебя учиться. Чему угодно.  
Протягиваю Айви бокал, и ей приходится сесть, чтобы взять его. Кажется, это не она мне, а я ей сделала больно, и не физически. Может быть, у нее тоже есть какие-то воспоминания, которые каждый день приносят ей грусть.  
— Мой лучший коктейль. В меню его нет. Он только для самых дорогих и любимых клиентов. И, разумеется, для меня самой.  
Айви отхлебывает, хохочет. Боль из ее глаз уходит почти мгновенно, смывается алкоголем.  
— Сладкий и терпкий. Вкусно.  
— И сразу бьет в голову. Осторожнее.  
Ее щека ложится на мое голое плечо. Меньше всего это похоже на желание навредить мне.  
— А как называется?  
Я медлю с ответом секунду или две, словно не уверена, стоит ли говорить правду. Но почему? Нет никакой причины скрывать.  
— «Эмма».  
Мне кажется, или щека Айви вмиг похолодела?  
— Почему именно так?  
— Я не помню.  
И это правда. Но отчего-то от этого имени мне становится тепло и хорошо. И в груди теплеет — не хуже, чем от крепкого алкоголя.


End file.
